


Удар пяти когтей

by evil_thing, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: челлендж fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Мастер Пэй Мэй сильно изменился за лето.
Series: челлендж fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848694
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Удар пяти когтей

**Author's Note:**

> **Форма:** фотосет (котокосплей)  
> Команда вдохновлялась [этим](https://images2.imgbox.com/0e/05/Xn8T9Q3B_o.jpg) фото мастера.
> 
> (полноразмеры [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/81/84/R83b80op_o.jpg), [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/13/4a/JT3SIqjW_o.jpg), [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/4f/84/Rz5jD00W_o.jpg) и [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/d9/71/AfY9HX1k_o.jpg))


End file.
